


You'll Be Okay

by Kaleton



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Ben Solo, Jewish Character, Latino Character, M/M, Top Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleton/pseuds/Kaleton
Summary: Poe is back in town visiting his childhood friend and boyfriend Ben. It's just fluff and awkward family dinners and some smut ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	

Poe and Ben had been having sleepovers together since they were small. They had changed, over the years, of course, from the two of them sharing blankets and pillows on Poe’s race car-shaped bed, to Ben insisting that Poe take his bed while he slept on the floor, to now. Now, when all Poe wanted was to lie down next to Ben, his childhood crush and closest friend. Wanted for them to share Ben’s narrow bed, even if it felt cramped, because they were grown now, because Ben was nearing 6”2 and his gangly legs nearly hung off the end of the bed. But Poe didn’t care. Being uncomfortable didn’t scare him – what scared him was the Ben’s parents were downstairs and could walk in at any moment. 

Ben was propped up against a pillow, reading a Stephen King novel, occasionally glancing up at Poe, who was sitting at Ben’s desk studying.

“You know we only have another three days together before you go back to college, right?” Ben asked, setting his book down.

“Obviously.”

“Then why are you sitting over there with your textbook and not with me?” Ben asked, blushing at his own forwardness. 

Poe rolled his eyes. “Because I don’t like the idea of your parents finding out about us.” Ben shook his head and slid off the bed, walking toward Poe.

“They love you,” Ben said, situating himself on Poe’s lap. “They’d be thrilled. I think they’d rather have you as a son than me.”

“Don’t say that.”

“They would. It’s okay. You’re…. you’re you. You’re this brilliant pilot and you completely charm my dad, and I’m just their stupid kid that won’t do his Hebrew homework.”

Poe shrugged and replied, “I mean, you should probably do your homework. But they love you, baby. You shouldn’t compare yourself to me. Or anyone, for that matter.”

“Because you’re so perfect?” Ben teased, kissing Poe on the forehead.

“Sure. Whatever.”

Pulling Poe closer, Ben kissed his boyfriend’s mouth, hands nervously travelling down to the waistband of his jeans.

“Is this okay?” he mumbled.

“God yes,” Poe replied. 

Ben fumbled with Poe’s belt, afraid to ask for help. They had only done this a couple times before, and Ben still felt awkward when it came to sex. 

“Wait,” Poe said, grabbing Ben’s wrists, “Isn’t your mom home right now? I don’t, uh, want her to hear us.”

Unbuckling Poe’s belt, Ben said, “She doesn’t notice anything I do, does she? It’s fine.” Poe was still a little uncomfortable, but he found it hard to say no to Ben. Especially when Ben was pulling him out of his seat and back to the bed, yanking at his shirt as they went.

The two boys sat, facing each other, shirts discarded in a heap on the floor. Poe leaned in, kissing Ben hungrily. Ben was right – they only had three more days together, and Poe was going to make the most of it. He latched on to Ben’s neck, biting and sucking enough to leave a deep purple mark, just below his collarbone. Ben let out small gasps as Poe continued, pushing Ben back against the pillows of his bed.

As he kissed Ben’s neck and chest, he undid the button on Ben's jeans and yanked down the fly. Ben thrust his hips up automatically, desperate for Poe to touch him. Smiling, Poe kissed him as Ben unbuttoned his pants and slid them over his hips. 

“God, you’re beautiful,” he whispered, running his hands down Poe’s thighs. 

Poe chuckled and said, “You aren’t so bad yourself.” Ben rolled his eyes, but was immediately distracted by Poe’s hands slipping his boxers down. Throwing his head back, Ben moaned as Poe wrapped a hand around his cock and began pumping slowly. 

“Oh Christ, Poe,” Ben muttered, his words dissolving into a stream of curse words and gibberish. 

“Do you have a condom?” Poe asked. Ben nodded in response, casting around in the drawer of his nightstand for one. Poe grabbed it from his hand and dug through the drawer for the bottle of lube. Ben dragged Poe’s underwear down and tossed them aside. He reached up for Poe, kissing him deeply and letting his legs slip open more. Poe pressed against him and both boys moaned. 

Poe popped open the bottle of lube, squirting a generous amount onto his fingers. “Are you ready?”

“Yes,” Ben whispered, “God yes. Hurry up.” 

“Okay, okay,” Poe laughed, slowly inserting his middle finger. He moved carefully, while Ben pushed against him.

Brushing sweaty hair from Ben’s eyes, Poe said, “Come on babe, let me take it slow. Don’t want you to get hurt.” Ben whimpered and Poe added a second finger, pushing in deeper, brushing his prostate. Ben gasped loudly, then immediately smacked a hand over his mouth. Trying to keep quiet when Poe was knuckle-deep inside him wasn’t easy. 

Poe whispered, “Ben, chill. It’s gonna be better if you aren’t so tense.” Ben nodded and did his best to relax. Poe added a third digit and began fingering him in earnest, scissoring his fingers inside Ben.

“Fuck, not gonna last like this,” Ben groaned. Poe removed his fingers and Ben whined at the sudden empty feeling. His hands trembling, Poe ripped the condom package open and Ben helped him put the condom on, both of them shaking. Ben squeezed more lube onto his hand and ran his hand up and down Poe’s cock, revelling in its hardness. 

Lining his cock up to Ben’s hole, Poe thrust in slowly, relishing in the tight, hot squeeze of Ben’s ass. He pushed in fully and Ben gripped his hips so hard, Poe thought he might leave bruises. That wouldn’t be so bad, he thought.

“Poe, move!” Ben demanded, and Poe complied, pulling out almost completely before pushing in again, setting a steady pace, his skin making the filthiest sound as it slapped against Ben’s. 

Groaning, Ben gasped, “Lower, yes, there oh fuck, Poe, god!” Poe thought for sure Ben’s mom would hear them, but he found he didn’t care – he loved making Ben go mad this way. 

“Touch me,” Ben mumbled, and Poe slid his hand down Ben’s cock, matching the rhythm of his thrusts. 

While he increased the pace of his hips, Poe hummed, Ben mumbling incoherently beneath him as they both edged closer to orgasm. 

“Fuck, I’m close,” Ben warned, and Poe sped up the movement of his hand, drawing Ben closer to climax. Cum splattered across Poe’s chest as he finished inside Ben with a groan. Both boys stilled, breathing heavily. 

With some inelegance, Poe pulled out of Ben, rolling the condom off and dropping it into the garbage. Ben reached for a Kleenex and wiped Poe’s chest awkwardly. 

“That was … that was good, right?” Ben asked nervously. 

Poe chuckled and punched Ben’s arm. “It was amazing.” Ben smiled and lay across Poe’s chest.

 

“Ben, Poe, dinner’s ready!” Ben awoke with a start. He hadn’t even realized he was asleep. Shaking Poe, he stood and cast around the room for his jeans. 

“What?” Poe grumbled, rubbing his eyes.

Tossing a shirt to Poe, Ben answered, “Dinner. My mom just shouted for us to come down.” With greater urgency, Poe pulled on the shirt and found his pants, fumbling to put them on. 

Both boys hurried downstairs, Poe in particular hoping Ben’s parents didn’t suspect anything.

Mr. Solo and Mrs. Organa-Solo (Poe couldn’t bring himself to call them by their first names, no matter how much they asked) were already sitting at the table eating. Ben’s uncle Luke sat with them, chatting and cutting his food. 

Ben and Poe took their seats quietly, both carefully avoiding eye contact with the adults around the table. 

“Thanks for joining us for dinner, Poe. We’re always happy to have you,” Mrs. Organa-Solo said. Mr. Solo grunted and went back to his conversation with Luke. 

“Ben, don’t you have that same shirt?” Mrs. Organa-Solo asked, gesturing at Poe’s shirt. Poe looked down – he was definitely wearing Ben’s shirt from earlier. He glanced at his boyfriend, panic in his eyes. 

Ben cleared his throat. “Uh, mom. That, uh, is my shirt.” Poe hid his face in his hands. He knew exactly where Ben was going with this and he was dreading it. 

“Well why is he wearing your shirt? Do you need to do laundry while you’re here, Poe?”  
Poe shook his head, daring only to peak at Ben’s parents from behind his hands. Mr. Solo was looking at him intently, like he knew exactly what was going on. 

“Um, mom, dad. Poe is … Poe’s my boyfriend. Um, I gave him the shirt to put on before we came down?” Ben said, nervously running his hands through his hair. His sentences were coming out as questions, the way they always did when he was anxious. Poe felt his heart pounding in his chest, terrified Ben’s parents wouldn’t approve, or worse, that they’d get too excited and embarrass he and Ben both. 

“Okay,” Mr. Solo said, shrugging and taking a sip from his glass. Uncle Luke smiled at them both. To calm his nerves, Ben grabbed Poe’s hand under the table; his mom still hadn’t said anything.

Finally, Ben’s mom said, “You’ll be a good influence on him, Poe. I hope, anyway.” Poe smiled and ducked his head, a little self-conscious. 

“God, Mom, don’t be embarrassing.”

“It’s okay, Ben,” Poe whispered, patting Ben’s thigh. 

Mr. Solo studied the pair over his glass and said, “Well Poe, you’re a smart kid. Maybe you can convince Ben to take his Hebrew lessons seriously.” 

“Dad! I do take them seriously,” Ben said. “You try reading right to left, see how it goes for you,” he added under his breath, but everyone heard. Uncle Luke laughed warmly. Ben cracked a smile, and Poe felt at ease. It wasn’t a big deal at all. He felt like part of the Organa-Solo family, just as he had as a small boy after his mother had passed away and the Organa-Solos had watched him while his dad made funeral arrangements. They welcomed him without question, and laughing with them around the dinner table felt as natural as flying.

 

Poe curled around his boyfriend, his head tucked between Ben’s shoulder and ear. As he began drifting to sleep, he heard Ben whisper, “I don’t know what I’ll do when you leave.”

“You’ll be okay. You can always call,” Poe mumbled.

“I’m going to miss this, though.” Poe giggled and Ben elbowed him. “I don’t mean that. I mean, I will miss … I’m just gonna miss falling asleep with you here.” 

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> The idea just wouldn't leave me alone, and I'm DarkPilot trash. Kudos and comments are ❤️


End file.
